Untitled Set of Miraculous One Shots
by KingSimba62
Summary: My set of mostly comedic Miraculous one shots. For those ideas that aren't long enough to warrant full stories but good enough to still be written.
1. The Song For Him

**Heyya all**

 **And welcome to my new story. I hope you enjoy. I've read some other author's collections of one-shots and they made me laugh and cry. And I was like "Yo, I', good at that, I should try my hand out at some one shots." So I wrote two of the ideas I had last night and I hope you enjoy them.**

 **Note: Some chapters will likely have musical numbers. I'll warn you when those chapters happen. (Like this one)**

 **The song in this one is supposed to be a parody of "Ginny's Song" from A Very Potter Musical by Starkid. It parodies a scene of that musical when Harry Potter obliviously does pretty much the exact same thing that Marinette does in this story. And plus, Harry is played by Darren Criss before he joins Glee. So the song is obviously good.**

 **So enjoy.**

* * *

The Song for Him

It had been earlier that day that Adrien learned that Marinette and Nino could play guitar. Alya joked that they should start a band since she could play drums while Adrien knew piano. It wasn't a horrible idea, but he only knew classical piano because that was what was "proper". So the idea was quickly scraped.

He was impressed at Marinette's ability to play guitar. That girl could literally do ANYTHING! She claimed that she hadn't played it since she was little, but Adrien could barely tell. Nor could Nino. He remembered telling them how much he liked a girl who could play guitar, unaware of the light-bulb that went off in all three of his friend's heads.

All of them thinking the same thing. Marinette needed to write a song for the love of her life. But he was still SO clueless.

* * *

It was patrol that night when Cat Noir noticed Ladybug with a Guitar. 'What a coincidence' he thought. He didn't recognize the song she was playing, but it was well-done. He also noticed how similar her guitar was to Marinette's. Except it had a red with black polka dots design. Like her.

She saw him and quickly waved him over from on top of a rooftop a few houses away from the one he was on. He quickly ran to her. "I heard your beautiful music from a mile away, M'Lady." He begins "Didn't know you played."

"Yeah. I do. Thanks Cat." She seemed genuinely pleased by his compliment "Cat, what do think about girls who can play guitar? Like romance wise."

"A girl who can play guitar strings can play my heart strings, bugaboo." He flirts.

For once his cheesiness doesn't bother her "Good, then you can be my test subject."

"Test subject?"

"Yeah. I'm think of singing a song to a boy that I like. And I thought maybe you could be my test subject since you're my friend and what not." She said, completely oblivious to the heart-breaking sound coming from her partner's chest.

The cat's heart sank so fast when she said it that he thought he lost multiple lives. He hid it well though. "Yeah of course, M'lady." He bows "I'm at your service."

"Great. So I'm going to have to use your name instead of his so I don't reveal who he is. Your names have the same amount of syllables so it should work. But it might sound a little weird to you." She states

"It wouldn't be the only weird thing I heard today."

"Great!" She strummed the guitar and got ready to play

 _I know you will go far_

 _They'll all know who you are_

She looks to him as if it sounded weird putting his name in it.

 _Cat Noir_

 _You know it's so bizarre_

 _Cause you always raise the bar_

 _Cat Noir_

 _You're hotter than a star_

 _Gonna play it on guitar_

 _Cat Noir_

 _You're cute just like a kitty_

 _Gonna take you to the city_

 _Yeah, that's a promise_

 _Ca ca ca ca cat_

She suddenly stops playing and turns to him. "You know, this just doesn't work. Absolutely not. It doesn't work with your name at all. It sounds more horrible than your puns. No offense."

Cat Noir suddenly gets snapped out of his romantic gaze. "Um... none taken?"

"So what do you think? Do you think it can get a guy to fall in love with me?"

He lovingly looks to her "M'lady, I think it already has."

She suddenly breaks his daydreamy state when she speaks "Good. Then the guy I like will LOVE it." His heart breaks once more.

 _Why did she have to be so oblivious?_

* * *

The next day was Friday. And usually all the students were so happy for the week to be over. But Adrien, the boy who's usually a ball of innocent sunshine, is slow a mopey. And on the day Marinette brought her guitar for some "special" purpose. Usually Adrien's interest was far greater, but not today.

"Yo, you know what's up with blonde today?" Alya asked Mari

"No clue, but I don't like it." She said, concerned "Today was the day I was going to sing to him. And now he's in a bad move."

"Then maybe that's the perfect time." Alya suggests "If he's so depressed maybe a song will cheer him up. You can be a hero."

"That's not a bad idea." Anything to make him feel better

* * *

At the end of school came around, Adrien went to go to the limo that was picking him up, like every day. But Marinette quickly caught up to him.

"Marinette, is everything okay?" He asked

"Well, I heard you were having a bad day and I know you like when I play guitar and I actually have a song for you and I thought you'd like to hear it."

Adrien actually smiles for the first time since the night before. He feels so touched. "That's so sweet. I'd love to hear it."

Marinette gets her guitar and starts playing a tune that sounds so familiar to him.

 _I know you will go far_

 _They'll all know who you are_

 _Adrien_

 _You know it's so bizarre_

 _Cause you always raise the bar_

 _Adrien_

 _You're hotter than a star_

 _Gonna play it on guitar_

 _Adrien_

 _You're cute just like a kitty_

 _Gonna take you to the city_

 _Yeah, that's a promise_

 _Ah ah ah ah aaadrien Adrien_

Marinette doesn't notice that his civilian name doesn't work so well in the song. But Adrien does care.

But all Marinette notices is the shocked expression on Adrien's face. As if he's just seen color for the first time. And he kind of is because he can only see red on Marinette even though she's wearing none of it. And also polka dots. ALLOT of polka dots. Everything quickly starts to make sense.

"Do you not like it?"

"I loved it. Like 'playing with heart strings' loved it." Replied Adrien "But there's probably a thing or two we should discuss."

* * *

 **I'll gladly admit that the parody in this one isn't very good. And I'm someone who's real good at parodies. (Check out "Grand Conductor" for a bit more proof.) But this one is passable because it's not supposed to be so good anyway.**

 **I have an idea on what happens after this so if a good amount of people want I'll do it. But I'm focusing on other things for right now.**

 **Also, the next chapter also has to do with Harry Potter. Yep. I'm a nerd. But the next one is really cute.**


	2. Surprise Results

**So this chapter takes place post reveal, however, they aren't yet in a relationship. There might be a good amount of chapters like that. I just feel like they shouldn't just start dating as soon as they learn eachothers identities. Though that doesn't mean I won't do any romance stories with them. (I think I've made it VERY clear in the past that I love them as a couple.) This story just required it them to take their time.**

 **Also, some of you may hate me half-way through this chapter. But don't worry, I'll explain myself.**

* * *

Surprise Results

"Come on Mari, it doesn't take that long." Adrien asked her

"Not that I dislike Harry Potter or anything, it's just that I don't honestly care what house I'd be in."

"Oh come on." He whined, checking to see if Alya and Nino were overhearing "I've been wanting to know everything about you for so long. And ever since I found out you were Ladybug I feel like I should know everything. Pwease!" He added kitty eyes to the last word for extra assurance

"I guess there's no reason not too." She liked Harry Potter but not too much, but she knew how much of a dire fan Adrien was. He was a proud Hufflepuff, which Alya seemed to make fun of him for. And it was something Nino would bring up because supposedly Puffs were supposed to good 'finders'.

* * *

He met Alya and Nino over my the laptop as Alya set up the Pottermore test for Marinette. "I knew those Puppy-dog eyes of his would get you." Alya smirked. Marinette knew that Alya was a Ravenclaw while Nino was supposedly a Gryffindor. She knew enough about each house to totally believe it.

Adrien had stated plenty of times since the reveal (and a few times before) that he believed that Ladybug would OBVIOUSLY be a Gryffindor. I mean, come on, heroine of Paris. She was brave, always defended the people, she was selfless, and she was admittedly rather reckless. (But then again, so was her partner.)

"This will be a BIG day for you, Marinette." Nino stated, the three of them acted almost like it was an initiation. And based off how often the three of them referenced their houses, she couldn't be surprised.

"Okay, let's do this." Marinette stated

Marinette swore she could tell exactly what house each question would lead to. Some were so obvious. But she still answered honestly. She honestly believed that Adrien was right. She felt as though it'd just be like her life to sort her there. People always talked about her heroics. Plus, she thought to Chloe how how she felt like the Harry to her Draco. It was obvious. And as she finished up the test she waited to see the answer she KNEW she was going to get.

But wait, why did it say Slytherin?

She heard all three of her friends laugh out loud. Nino was the first one to stop laughing. He honestly thought he was going to have another one in his house. But he wasn't as effected by the outcome as the other two.

Probably being the one to know her the best, Alya could believe it. However, she agreed with the guys when they said she should be Gryffindor. She and Adrien stopped laughing at the same time.

Adrien, being the only one aware of her being Ladybug was actually completely shocked by this revolution. She seemed so much like a Gryffindor. How is Slytherin what she got?

"Does this mean I'm supposed to be a villain?" Marinette comments

"That's a stereotype." Nino states "Most Slytherins aren't evil. However, most dark wizards ARE Slytherins."

"So most likely you won't be evil." Alya smirked "But we WON'T be letting this go."

"I see."

"Don't worry." Alya states "You won't get as much grief as badger-boy over here." She points to Adrien who is wearing a yellow shirt with a badger on it.

"You know what, there's something I can't find." Adrien retorts

"What's that?" Nino falls for it.

"Where I give a shit." This issued a laugh out of all three of them from the shock that Adrien knew what a curse word was and he knew how to use it.

"I wouldn't never guess that a Hufflepuff could say that." Alya smirked. She wasn't going to let this pretty-boy get the last word.

"Well," was all that came out, before Marinette put her arm around his shoulder all friendly-like

"Hey, Its okay. We love you for you Hufflepuffiness." She smirked, and the others smiled at her taste of this HP fan base banter. Alya was so proud.

* * *

Marinette didn't think too much about being sorted into Slytherin until later that night when she was getting ready for bed. "Tikki, do I ever act... you know... very..."

"Slytherin-like?" The Kwami stated "Relax Marinette, like your friends said, being a Slytherin isn't a bad thing. And even if so, it's just an online test. You know that you're a hero and you don't need to worry."

There's a sudden knock at her balcony and Marinette can't help but roll her eyes. She lets Cat Noir in. "Don't you ever stay at your place? You have a MANSION!"

"Nah, its homier here." He says as he detransforms. Adrien gives Plagg a piece of Camembert. "So whatcha guys talking about?"

"Marinette is concerned about her Pottermore result because she's a hero." Tikki explains

"Tikki!" Marinette complains but the Kwami just laughs

"I see." Adrien stated. He saw some art supplies on Marinette's desk and he grabbed a paper and a pen. "Which reminds me, I noticed the dress you made today. It seemed really nice, and I KNOW you made it.."

Marinette looked at him oddly. How did that remind him of that? "Why so off-topic all of a sudden?" He didn't answer her. Only looked at her with the face he usually gives her when she is rambling on to him about something she's interested in. His listening face. He was tempting her to talk about it. "Well, if you must know, I was inspired by my mother's dress from an event she went to in China. But I changed it up a little." She noticed him write something quickly down. She didn't show it to him, but he knew it.

 _Traditional_

"It was rather hard to pull off on my own without asking for help. But I pulled it off."

 _Self-Reliant_

"You wanna be a fashion designer, right?" Adrien asks

"Yeah. You know that already." Marinette added as Adrien kept writing

 _Ambitious_

"Adrien, why do want me to talk about this?" She asked, still confused

"I just want to know more about you. You were pretty quiet about this stuff as Ladybug. I just like hearing you talk about things you're passionate about."

"I guess I was pretty secretive before the reveal, huh?"

 _Mysterious_

"Yep." He stated "But i understand. You were being smart."

 _Realistic_

"You're right. I'm glad you understood." She finally decided to ask him the question on her mind "What are you writing?"

"Wait!" He held out his hand "I have a few more to jot down." Specifically the words that he most thought about when he thought of Ladybug

 _Assertive_

 _Leader_

 _Cunning_

 _Resourceful_

"It's a list of traits that you have." He hands it to her "You see, I was thinking about it, and I see that Slytherin totally fits you. All those traits are YOU Marinette. But they also describe the traits that are associated with Slytherin. Traits you should be proud of."

 _Traditional_

 _Self-reliant_

 _Ambitious_

 _Mysterious_

 _Realistic_

 _Assertive_

 _Leader-like_

 _Cunning_

 _Resourceful_

"Instead of being concerned about what you could be, be thankful for what you ARE."

His words of wisdom are cut off when he is given a hug from Marinette. "You're really wise for a Hufflepuff." She didn't smirk like she usually did, but this time she just smiled sweetly as he found himself laughing. Music to her ears. "Thank you, kitty. You're the best."

* * *

 **Awww. Isn't that cute? *Dodges tomatoes thrown at me***

 **Okay, I admit it. I totally believe that Marinette is a SLYTHERIN and not a Gryffindor like most people thing. *Dodges a rock thrown at me* Hey, watch it! That can kill!**

 **I think I explain myself pretty well in this story. I mean, if you really think about it, she has more Slytherin traits than anything else. Also, another good point to make is her ambition. Not just as a fashion designer like in the story. But she also wants to win over Adrien in the show AND you can even call her goals to defeat HawkMoth and keep Paris safe ambition. Plus, you can't deny that she's cunning and resourceful. I mean, how else could she make use of all her Lucky Charms that seem so useless.**

 **Lastly, just for reference, I am a Hufflepuff just like Adrien. (And trust me, Adrien is a Hufflepuff, but I don't think most people disagree.) I also do have a Ravenclaw friend, like Alya, who'll constantly pick on me for it. And my best friend is a Slytherin like Marinette but the two aren't too similar. So yeah, I partly based this on real life. So that should show how much I care so "You're Welcome"**

 **Oh wait, were those quotation marks a hint at the next chapter? Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
